


What’s Your Name?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, No Plot/Plotless, Texan Keith (Voltron), Texas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance is glad Keith is back. So he can pet the cool dog! And only for that reason!Oneshot/drabble





	What’s Your Name?

There were some good things about Keith coming back, Lance thought. Even if he didn’t like him he could still admit this.

One was that the Altean he brought back (he brought one back!!) was hot. Two was that his mom was hot. 

*crickets*

And three was the wolf. The wolf was pretty cool. 

“What’s his name?” Lance asked as he petted it (him?). 

Keith smiled. “Texas.” 

Ew. Gross. Lance wrinkled his nose. “You named your dog Texas?” 

“After my dad.” 

“Your??? Dad’s name was Texas????”

No wonder Keith was screwed up! 


End file.
